The Reformation of BellaLynn
by WanderingAngel717
Summary: Bellalynn is a quiet girl who married into the Malfoy family. Draco her husband constantly leave on mysterious missions. A promise is made that she will cry when she find out her families hidden secret. What happens when that secret comes to call?
1. Chapter 1:Yes Papa

**The Reformation Of BellaLynn**

**(Otherwise known as Welcome Bella)**

**By The wandering angel**

**Standard Warning: I don't own it. I don't make money off it. But god do I wish I had thought of it first.**

**Authors Note: Okay. This was thought of and dreamed about and obsessed over during a 3 day car trip to new york (from texas). YA!. All I did was sit in the back of the van with my laptop.**

**Enjoy the result of my weird little mind.**

**This is an OC(original character) Fic YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**And a friendly reminder for the reviewers:**

**Unlike with my other works I intend this to be for others(not writing it solely for my own enjoyment and posting to see who elsa likes it.) I do like this story. However; Normally I tell Flamers to Fuck off. Not this time. Flame me all you like, only 1 request TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE. Dont just say it sucked. I wana know what I'm doing wrong so I can correct it. Thanks**

**Enjoy the story**

**WA**

**Chapter 1**

**Yes Papa**

**"How long will you be gone this time dear." Draco regarded his young wife's question with a sigh.**

**"3 weeks Bella." his tone was bored and tired. He had had this conversation with her every time he went on a business trip (which he fully admitted was quite often). He found her sadness and calm quiet questioning a hindrance to his leavening on time. When he had married her she had been a young just graduated slytherin house student like himself. She was quiet,obedient and demure.**

**He turned to look at his wife. 'Beautiful' his mind supplied the missing word. She was looking worriedly at her husband with sad emerald green eyes. Her long black hair tied back from her face but flowing down her back in curls one of them lining side of her porcelain pale cheek. She had been and was still very beautiful. He did truly hate to leave her.**

**Because of the business trips his time with his wife was short. He was always gone,leaving her to roam the mansion and its grounds.**

**He never worried,the house was never empty. What with house elves scurrying about and servants of other kinds. His father of course still resided in Malfoy Manor and he was positive that his wife was safe at home. Besides his mother was still teaching her to run the manor,so she would be well entertained.**

**"I do miss you when you go away." Bella's soft low voice whispered. She was screaming inside but it had been drilled into her to always speak calmly and so she did. She was tired of her husband leaving her behind. She was bored and restless.**

**With only house elves and servants to speak with most of the time she was starved for stimulation.**

**That was...except for Lucius. Sometimes people would forget that she was quite smart and very talented. However her father in law never over looked this detail. He would bring her books from his library(which she was not aloud inside of) and he would send her to assist Professor Snape when he required it. Even the proffesser himself admitted the girl was amazing at a cauldron.**

**But most importantly...when he had the time...he would talk with her. About any old thing,but she relished those conversations as a deviation from her day. His regal baring and stylized way fascinated her. She had adapted a soft spot for Lucius. But she had HAD to respect him. As master of the house and head of the family he(though he showed kindness to her) was the ruthless god of her world. She rarely tread outside the areas she was used to so Lucius in essence controlled her entire world.**

**And it was because of that she did not protest him sending her beloved husband away.**

**Like the child she truly still was she had fallen for draco's boyish good looks and charming smile. He had promised to make her a princess and so he had and now he was leaving her once more.**

**Locked withing her magnificent palace.**

**"I know" draco supplied. He walked to his bride and kissed her softly,sweetly. "I will return. I will always return" she nodded as the sadness filled her mind again. "please ...return soon" and with that Draco Malfoy left for his fathers errand.**

**Lucius watched his son kiss his beautiful daughter in law. "A childs kiss." he thought. "So soft and light. He is a man and she a woman where is their passion their longing...so sad." His eyes ran over the form of the lovely child returning from the door. Average height with long arms and solid hand that taper out into long smooth fingers. She was curvy, large but not overly large breasts a thin waist and wide child bearing hips. Her legs were lovely too, long and smooth as she walked in the green satin heels. Heel's that were directly in front of his own feet.**

**"hello papa" they had agreed she would call him that. He wanted to feel close to the girl and his name was too familiar and father was not familiar enough."Hello BellaLyyn" he used her full name wrapping his voice in silk to use on the somewhat timid seeming girl. She fidgeted in place. "Time to talk today." "I believe not." he could see her crest falling. "However,how about we dine together tonight?" She perked right up,She normally dined alone! "oh yes that would be lovely!"**

**"Good, I shall see you at 8."**

**Bella watched as he breezed from the room with his own brand of practiced regal grace.**

**She was excited Dinner in the large hall with Malfoy senior was a fancy affair. She could show off her beauty and sense of style. It was a chance to wear her formal dresses and beautiful jewelry. Her mother had always told her 'marry a man who can pick out your jewelry" she had certainly done that. Draco had been so good to her . He had bought her so many wonderful trinkets and gems.**

**This thought did comfort her as she perused her own personal jewelry vault with the assistance of a house elf who ran to get items that she pointed out. She was dressed to the 9's. A Black corset topped dress with long lace tipped sleeves it fell loosely down her waist into a flare of a skirt. It had lovely green embroidery all along it A truly beautiful selection on her part.**

**The house elf brought a pair of Egyptian gold snake earrings complete with a matching choker embossed with onyx and pewter. "Wonderful Bipsy I'll wear that " she smiled as the house elf placed the gems on the dressing table next to her,bowed and left. She smiled as she remembered draco presenting her with these after a trip to egypt. She had gone into a long discussion with him over how Cleopatra used witchcraft to snag Mark anthony and Julius Cesar. How she had faked her own death by the asp and has disappeared into the wizarding world.**

**A wave of longing crashed over her. "Draco" she whispered touching the small gold snake that dangled from the choker. Her love was far far away by now doing whatever business papa had sent him on. She knew not where he was nor what he was doing. He never told her. He told her it was not for her to know and she accepted it.**

**It was then that her Mother-in-law stepped into the room laying her cold eyes on her least favorite house mate. "Bella." she said curtly "I have been told you will be eating in the main dining hall with my husband tonight" her voice was ice and venom. Bella knew her mother in law was not in a mood to indulge her so she turned from her repose to face Narccissa and prepared to plead her case. "Yes, Pappa asked I join him." she said "I did not wish to turn down his kind offer"**

**She felt her mother in laws icy stare grow angry "no Bella you wouldn't want to do that would you." the insult in her voice was almost as thick as the ice that was still permeating her gaze.**

**"I don't wish to anger anyone least of all you mother" Bella said eyes pleadingly gazing at narcissa. This was narccisa's last straw.**

**She glared at Bellalynn and marched straight in front of her. Inches from her face narccissa hissed a slow ice cold venomous threat that chilled Bella to her very core. "one day bellalynn you will learn what draco keeps from you,you will grow sick to your stomach ." narccissa circled the frozen girl "you will learn where your doting father-in-law was when you first arrived and why he wasn't at your wedding and why your husband leaves you. I assure you Bellalynn you will cry. And I " she leaned into speak to Bella's's ear "I Bella will laugh at your bitter childs tears."**

**With that Narccissa left the girl to fall to the ground and cry.**

**And cry she did,tears fell from her leaf green eyes down her pale cheeks onto the long smooth hands that gripped her face and covered it.**

**Her body shook with force of her tears and she felt so cold. She was so cruel to her. There was no love for her in her mother in law.**

**The ice she had left in the room quickly dissipated as warm arms encircled the weeping child. "shhh its alright" Lucius'' low voice comforted. She leaned her face into his chest and sobbed as he held her. "She is so awful to me...what have I done to deserve such cruelty! I've tried so hard to be a good daughter in law"**

**"And you are dear child" he stroked her shaking back. "who has told you otherwise?" "Narccissa"**

**She felt him stiffen. "I see, You needn't worry." he gently put his finger beneath her chin to lift it up. He held her tearful gaze with his strong grey eyes "I assure you it will never happen again" he smiled a dazzling smile that made her smile even through her remaining tears. "Okay papa."**

**"Wonderful! Its settled then." he proclaimed "now get ready for dinner We are having a guest.**

**"Oh wonderful! I love it when people visit!" Lucius smiled as his sunny vision of a daughter in law returned at the idea of a new person to converse with. "I have brought you something new to wear. When I noticed what outfit you were wearing I thought it the perfect time to gift you with them." He snapped his fingers and a house elf walked in with a silver a platter. On the platter was an expensive and beautiful pair of satin heals. Black with a green bow with diamonds sewn around the opening and bow. "OH papa their beautiful !" "I look forward to seeing how they look on you. Now I must go and get a few more things done before dinner."**

**"Yes papa see you at dinner."**

**Lucius smiled and left.**

**"Indeed the meal would be most enjoyable" thought Lucius.**

**AN: I just think Lucius is a perv and likes Bella. Its my story live with it! Besides it gets better keep reading! much love  
wandering angel**


	2. Chapter 2:Dine With Me

**The Reformation Of BellaLynn**

**By: The Wandering Angel**

**Standard Warning:I don't own it. I don't make any money off it but god do I wish I had thought of it first.**

**AN:**

**Warning:SNAPE LIVES! Its my world. Live with it.**

**three words Living portrait potion.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 2.**

**Dine with Me**

**Bella ran about the mansion preparing everything for the guest she had been told about.**

**"mistress bellalynn" a servant had entered the room she was currently in and bowed.**

**"The guest has arrived and your presence is requested in the main dining hall"**

**She nodded and checked her make up in a near by suit of armor before scurrying to the large double doors that lead to main dining hall.**

**They opened with a flourish and she stepped in with confidence. Striding in to the head of the table. She curtsied deeply to her father in law making sure to lift her dress enough to show him she was wearing the shoes he had gifted her with. he nodded at her with a smile on his aristocratic features. "You look lovely bellalynn" she lifted her head to the voice.**

**"Professor! Oh how lovely to see you!" Across the table on Luciuss' other side was none other than Severus Snape new Head of Hogwarts**

**After Megonagle had mysteriously disappeared he was chosen to lead the school and he rarely visited anymore. "and you" he replied shortly.**

**He was dressed in his common black flowing robes and was gripping a glass of dark red wine.**

**"I trust you are well Bella." "Yes professor,Very well indeed" she replied sweetly.**

**Lucius held out his hand to the un occupied seat next to him "please Bella be seated, have some wine." He once again snapped his fingers and 2 house elves scurried over and pulled the chair out and poured her some wine. She smiled and sat down nodding at the house elves as they retreated to the corner until; their service was required again.**

**Snape watched the girl intently. He had always had a certain interest in bellalynn. She had always been quiet and antisocial in school. However her brilliance matched his own. He was proud she was in his house and alternately proud she had become remotely part of his life upon marrying his godson. The bandly legged quiet little bookworm had hatched into the beautiful social butterfly that now sat across from him listening to his friend describe the wine as she tasted it.**

**"...And I believe the vinyard is in Frances bordoe region." "its a lovely tasting wine papa"**

**Severus almost smiled at her innocence and childlike demeanor. She had a charm about her that even showed when she spoke of potions and ingredients. He respected the girl which he couldn't say of most of his students. He despised his job. Despised the students. Despised the other teachers lust for their jobs but this childs enthusiasm and love for the things he so clung to had ensnared him so. He adored her as her father in law did and enjoyed her company but would never show it openly it was simply not his custom.**

**"what do you think Severus" he was taken from his revelry by lucius's question. "Its well enough. I prefer stronger things." "hm you've been at Hogwarts too long my old friend you've lost sight of the finer things." Lucius laughed.**

**"how are things at school?" bellas voice soothed the sting of the statement. "Longbottoms broods have arrived this year. They are as clueless as he himself is and it doesn't help that their mother is a space cadet." "I thought Luna was at least a very kind person. and Neville ...well he just couldn't be helped." She had never put much ranquor in the rivalry between slytherin and gryphandor,she just wasn't that sort of person. "Hm that your opinion." snape cringed inwardly at his own cold tone. "Indeed it is." she replied with a smile used to her professors attitude.**

**Lucius watched as his friend payed attention to his lovely daughter in law. He enjoyed listening to their repartee. He knew his friend enjoyed her presence. He also knew his friend had a request for the girl. He had orcastred it. Why? Because he could. She was bored. He could see it.**

**So he had used his new power to make things happen. A few teachers mysteriously refused the job of potions instructor after accepting. Some had been obliviated and were unable to remember their names let alone how to brew a proper potion.**

**Lucius leaned back in his large throne like chair at the head of his long table. After Voldemorts death the death eaters had been in chaos. He had stepped up and taken control. He was the new dark lord. He would make everything right...everything would be perfect. His brand of perfect and that meant his beautiful talented Bella must be blissfully happy. He regretted sending her husband on missions but after the war the other death eaters didn't trust draco. He must build his sons credibility anew. So he must do much,and do it well. So Bella was alone and bored. So how to remedy it? Send her with serverus to teach at the school under another death eaters watchful eye his Bella was safe and sound. Especially if those watchful eyes belonged to Severus Snape.**

**"Papa Shall I order in the first course" he gazed at the lovely little child. "You do that Bella"**

**she raised a graceful hand and the house elves jumped to action. A sumptuous appetizer of vegetables in a light creamy sauce appeared on their plates. Bella smiled proudly at her choice.**

**"I'm sure this food is much better than the food you would get at school." "indeed it is Bella. I'm sure you will miss it." snape said coyly.**

**"miss it?" Bella laughed "wherever am I going?"**

**"I have discussed at length with Lucius my problems finding a new potions master. I believe you would do a remarkable job. We have agreed you will teach it for me."**

**Bella blushed "me oh I'm alright but.." "But nothing." severus cut her off. "Do not begin to sell yourself short bellalynn" he used his stern voice "You are the only one for the job and so you will do it." a warm smile crossed her face. "OF course Professor when do you need me."**

**"there" thought lucius. It was settled, she would leave in the next week. He had already began them working on her room making it as sumptuous a palace as she was used to.**

**He would have everyone know that this was a malfoy and malfoys get the best.**

**Bellalynn had become his daughter and so she would be treated with every inch the same treatment he had prepared draco with when he had left for school.**

**The meal went splendidly. Bella and Snape spoke of her duties and privileges within the school. She ask her pappa for things she would need and he had the house elves write them down and set about having them purchased.**

**after dessert disappeared from their plates Bella stood and curtsied again. "I must be going to bed I am practically falling asleep in my sorbet." Luscius raised a hand and beckoned Bella forward. when she stepped to him he kissed her forehead "good night Bella." they shared a smile and she flitted off to her bedroom.**

**"You truly dote on her." Snape droned to his friend sipping his dessert wine almost sickened by its sweetness. "and you do not approve. but it is my business. and now it time to speak of business." Snape knew this had been coming.**

**"Draco is in the south of asia right now enlisting us some more followers." "you send him to do everything these days.."snape said softly leaning his head boredly agianst the back of his chair "And I will continue to until I stop hearing these vicious lies about him from the death eaters." lucius shot venumously "They don't trust him." "They don't have to. If they touch him I will kill them myself...slowly...they will wish they would never have been born." he looked coldly at his friend. "and I will do the same to you if anything happens to Bella when she is in your care."**

**Snape froze then he rasied his head slowly to look at his 'friend'. A potent threat from a very serious man. "I understand." it was all he could say. You dont say no to Lucius Malfoy especialy not an order like this.**

**Bella herself was in her bathroom brushing her hair. her long green nightgown clung to her body.**

**She was so happy. She had always wanted to to teach! "Professor Malfoy" She said to herself. It sounded wonderful! She would be in charge of the potions department at the young age of 27 she was as young as proffeser snape himself had been when taking this office. She was proud. Her proffeser trusted her as much as he trusted himself. A truly large honor.**

**Night was fast falling as an owl pecked at her window a letter clasped in its claw. She ran to the window and threw it open allowing the animal inside. "Bippsy!" she called as she took the letter.**

**the house elf ran in and removed the bird.**

**"take him and get him something to eat."**

**It was from draco. A letter from her husband.**

**Dearest BellaLynn,**

**I find myself missing you more than usual so I have decided to write you. My soul feels dark at the moment. I am tired. I am feeling a failure.**

**I dream of your warm touch and kind eyes.**

**I wish to be home with you. I have heard of your new job and I am proud of you. I will you see you when I can.**

**Your loving husband**

**Draco**

**She hugged the letter to herself. Her husband was no poet but he knew what to say to make her heart burn for him. she truly missed him.**

**She flung herself straight onto her bed to write a prompt reply.**

**However another owl was brought into the dining hall. With another letter meant for lucius.**

**Father,**

**I have failed and the ministry is beginning to catch on.We are not so trusted as we were the people here are not sure they want to join knowing what happened to the previous regime but I am not beaten yet.**

**I am a malfoy. I will not leave until I succeed.**

**Draconus Lucius Malfoy**

**Lucius stared at the page in his hand critically. "indeed" he said he leaned forward and set the letter to the flame of the candle holder that stood on the table. He gloured at the page as it turned to ash. "I see the boy was not successful." Snape said sipping his Sherry. "no but he is not deterred"**

**"Good" "mm" "We will have our numbers back Lucius" "I know. " Lucuiss eyes glared intently at the ash. "but that boy better not fail me again."**

**AN: OMG HOW DID I DO THAT?! Well here come the flames. I promise it will be more interesting next chapter. I bring death eaters home next chapter! Not to mention Narssica gets her **

**come-up-ins !! -does victory dance- **

**oh and please pleeeeaaaaaaaase **

**tell me how Im doing**

**WA**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reformation Of BellaLynn**

**By: The Wandering Angel**

**Standard Warning:I don't own it. I don't make any money off it but god do I wish I had thought of it first.**

**AN: ok so here we are in chapter 3 ...its a short chapter sorry but it crammed with important stuff.**

**So DONT SKIP. Btw some people have been emailing me and asking for a lemon between Lucius and Bellalynn, while its a good idea I dont think I could write it myself. If somebody wants to write it They can and then send a copy to my and Il post it as sort of a side story. like a dream or somthing. Beleive me it has crossed my mind but no its not going to happen unless you make it happen. Anyway heres ch 3**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 3**

**You dont Deserve**

**Narccissa stormed into her husbands study. "You cant just summon me like a servant or your little whore of a daughter in law."**

**Lucius almost slapped his wife "And that is exactly why you are standing here narcissa." He sat in his chair behind his desk and glared at his wife. "I CAN summon you. This is MY home and you are MY wife. As for Bellalyyn." He fixed his wife with a frightening look. "If I find her in tears one more time because of something you've said you will regret it understand me narcissa" suddenly her ranquor was gone. She was scared. he could do it. "You wouldn't hurt me. I'm your wife." "Are you so sure. You've cost me a great deal narcissa." he glared at her. "You stalk about my home as if you own the place and cause problems without thought to the consequences. My word is law in my home and you will follow my word. Bellalynn is my daughter now. She must be protected." "And I am your wife. Must you protect me to" she pleaded. "now narccisa ...did you visit me once in Azkaban...did you give me one scrap of affection once I returned home. Are you truly a wife? " his eyes held a dangerous look of betrayal in them. "Do you know how many other women clamor for your position? Guard it well. Now be gone"**

**Narccisa ducked from the room passing Bellalynn in her riding gear. " You summand me papa" she smiled at him. His countenance had completely changed. In an instant he had changed from ruthless master of the world to doting father in law. "yes my dear come in!" she walked in her helmate under her arm. he becond her around the desk. You need not worry of narcissa again. She wont bother you." "but If she does?"**

**"You just tell me and I will deal shrewdly with it."**

**Thank you She launched forward and hugged him "she's awful to me. I don't know what I did to her." "It is not what you have done my dear" he said holding the child and stroking her long hair removing it from the ponytail she had it in.**

**He enjoyed holding her. She was light and soft.**

**"So sweet" he thought. he envied his son. If she had been around when he was in school he wouldn't be tied to narcissa. He also now envied Snape who would now have most of her time. Teaching her to run the potions department.**

**"I am grateful to you" she said. "If you had not allowed me to marry draco, I would still be at home with my mother. Instead you have taken me here and strengthened me with riches, gave me gifts and you have protected me. If it wasn't enough you have enriched my life with knowledge and kept an eye on me to ensure my happiness." Lucius listened to her with a smile.**

**"A praise I thank you for. You are more than worth it." The weekends didn't last long enough. After dinner tonight she would have to apperate back to Hogwarts and prepare the next days lesson.**

**"Draco Will be here when you return next weekend." a she smiled. "I will look forward to seeing him." there came a knock at the door.**

**"M-Master you have a visitor a Mr.. Rookwood."**

**Lucius sighed. "Bella you must leave. I must take this. " she nodded and got off his lap as a pock marked man entered the room.**

**"Well well well Hello pretty little thing." he smiled a yellow smile at her, leering as he looked over her form clad tightly in the riding gear. She cringed and held back but politely replied. "Hello Mr.. Rookwood was it? " "Yes but beautiful thing like you can you can call me Augustus." he produced a card from mid air (the queen of hearts) and tossed it too her. "Rookwood stop this." Lucius's voice sounded sternly "This Draco's wife Bellalynn as such you are making a fool of yourself. Run along dear." he told her. she nodded and walked forward holding the card out she put it in the breast pocket of rookwoods coat. "you keep it." she said simply and left.**

**"Pull a stunt like that again rookwood and I'l have mcnair flay you. I'm sure he'l take an inordinant amount of pleasure in doing so." Luciuss' cold caulos tone had returned. "I apologized m'lord"**

**rookwood said. "I come on bussness" "Obviously"Lucius said with a circular wave of his hand to tell him to go on quickly before he got angry."The giants have joined us and we have 10 more people in high positions in the misistry." "wonderful. Instruct them to prepare the public for a schadol. I belive Mr.. potter is about to have his name dragged through the mud.**

**rookwood smiled a greasy kind of smile. "Yes m'lord and " lucius held a hand "not a word about this to bellalynn" rookwood shrugged and bowed. "I'l get the ball rolling." "Get the Centaurs as well. I'm sure bellalynn might like one for her birthday."**

**Rookwood nodded and left. Lucius leaned back in his desk chair. Things were going well, very well.**

**Snape passed rookwood as he walked into Malfoy Manor."Off to grease something up snape?" "speak for yourself you pockmarked freak." he could feel rookwoods glare as he saw bella bound out to greet him. "Hello proffeser is there a problem?"**

**He nodded "One of the students blew up the store room by putting the ingreadients away improperly."he pinched the brindge of his nose irritably. "What was a student doing in the storeroom?" "Detention." Belle nodded in understanding. He haddent lost his flare. She look past her teacher to the pock marked man standing in the entryway stareing menacingly at her. He made her nervouse. She didn't trust his eyes. She knew they were trying to look benieath her equestrian wear.**

**She held a hand up to stop snapes steady droneing about the explotion. "Exuse me." she walked to rookwood. "must you stand there? Havent you something better to do?" "nothing that cant wait." he leered at her. Snape glared. "I think its waited long enough"bella said. "I don't." rookwood said with another greasy smile "What are you going to do about it. Sweety" he laughed This was Bella's breaking point. "This" she pulled her wand from her sleeve where she had kept it. 18 inches holly with dragon heartstring and pheonix feather. "good bye Mr.. Rookwood" she spelled a large reticulated Pithon. It snapped at him "Leave Now." She stated.**

**He did,with all haste. As soon as he was gone she spelled the pithon away. "I appologize proffeser you were saying.".**

**Snape was to say the least surprised. "Being here has had an awful effect on you Bellalynn" he said shaking his head at her. She just smiled and told a house elf to prepare her things and tell Lucius that she would be leaving sooner than she had expected and ask him to send her things after her. With that Snape took Bella's hand and they aperated to Hogwarts.**

**AN: I LIKE HIM STOP GAGGING!!**


End file.
